


灼伤 第十章

by alexzwithpace



Category: sagiri seina - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 17:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexzwithpace/pseuds/alexzwithpace
Summary: 鬼知道为什么被屏蔽





	灼伤 第十章

灼伤 第十章

一手托起早雾的下巴，滑腻的皮肤下骨骼的坚硬触感分外清晰，看她眼神闪烁了几下就半垂了眼眸强自镇定着，绪月凑地更近了些。

绝对的身高差带来的威压让早雾如临大敌，瑟缩着想往后躲却被擒住了下巴问:“怎么这么瘦，都不吃饭的吗？”

“没……”无意识地否定着，红艳的嘴唇正在她眼睛的高度，吹出的热浪让她心焦不已，想喘口气舒缓一下紧张却又被绪月的气息包围着，只能认命地听凭心中的火越烧越旺。

拿起化妆棉轻轻沾着她脸上的水珠，擦完一边后捉着她的下巴将脸侧过去，绪月似是不知道她的窘迫，低了头不急不慢地说着:“梅子的化妆师还算专业，防水定妆做的都好……”拖长的尾音正好消失在早雾耳畔，带着温度的词句一字不落地钻进了她心里。

这个人是在诱惑她吗？早雾疑惑着，心火渐渐有了名字，那是对绪月的欲念。

“就是唇线嘛……”心痒了一上午的绪月终于把自己的唇线笔落了下来，沿着唇缘描绘出本来的形状，“每次都把下唇画薄。”

“嗯……”早雾想说点什么又怕坏了绪月的描摹，偷偷瞄她几眼才想起自己现在被迫仰视着，一举一动都在绪月网中，瞬间又懊恼不已。

“哈……说什么下唇太饱满不够冷清，要那么冷清做什么?”绪月仔仔细细地勾勒着，心情明显越来越好，唇线笔带着凉意将早雾电的酥麻，“像花瓣一样丰润，多么美丽。”

应该就是在诱惑自己吧，早雾渐渐地确定了，安抚着自己内心的躁动。

“不过我更喜欢chigi桑的上唇，”尽管依依不舍，简单的唇线还是要画完了，“唇峰清晰唇角上翘，像是一把弓。”

“弓?”绪月的呼吸喷洒在她唇际耳畔，满眼只有绪月张张合合的嘴唇，早雾失了素日的伶俐反应迟钝起来。

“丘比特的弓……这样的唇吐出的话语，就是射向爱人心房的箭矢。”说完指尖沿着嘴唇轻划，撩起早雾心中的火星万千。

她清楚地知道，自己站在了明与暗的交界处，却不能阻止沉沦的脚步:“主编用的唇线笔，和我的口红颜色不一样。”忍住内心的颤抖，不再躲闪，直直地望向绪月和她对视着。

“哦?”绪月挑了下眉毛更是别有兴味，“那看来是只能用我的了。”说着却也不动，手也从早雾下巴上收了回来，只深深地看向她的眼睛。

早雾努力在她的脸上找到一丝欲望的痕迹，于她来说那是可以征服的希望，她在赌，最坏的结果无非是再一次狼狈地离开。

罢了，先动心的人注定要输，早雾按捺着满心的紧张虚张声势地说:“那我就不客气了。”

绪月顾不得被撞到生疼的唇齿，用力揽住扑过来的人得意地笑了。早雾的吻虽说不上毫无章法却也没什么技巧，等二人终于气喘吁吁分开的时候，凭着一股子冲动扑上来的她再也不肯抬眼看向绪月。

“这次我是谁?”

早雾垂着头似是没听到她的问题，直到被绪月一手捉在了脖颈一手捧起脸，重复地问了一遍:“这次我是谁?”

早雾被迫盯着她的眼睛，这双平日里深藏不露的眼眸里现下只有自己，被蛊惑了一般说出了心底的话:“你就是你，从来就只是你。”

全心的满足在绪月意识到之前就已经将她淹没:“那你真该了解一下我的吻是什么样的……”

一瞬间，早雾的身体被束缚进绪月有力的怀抱里，身体紧紧地贴合在一起，温热的唇覆上了她的嘴角，沿着新化的唇线轻柔地啄着，直到含住了下唇。

绪月用舌尖轻轻拨弄着，感受着早雾微微的颤栗，知道她在期待着便侧头探了进去，吮吸着，索取着……

早雾沉浸在这过分的温柔的纠缠里，忍不住开始回应，双手攀在绪月肩上，与她的舌尖互相撩拨着，你来我往之间不断加深着这个吻。

隔着门隐约传来的脚步声唤回了早雾的一丝理智，赶忙用力想推开绪月，却被半拖半抱着裹挟进了隔间抵住，舌尖也随之被拉扯着卷到绪月口中来回翻动着。

耳边唇舌交缠的声音似乎大过了几步之外的脚步声，绪月的动作却越来越放肆粗鲁，手也从衣衫下摆伸了进去，终于毫无遮挡地掐住了她的腰搓揉着，皮肤直接相贴的感觉让两人都忍不住满足地深吸一口气，早雾却顾忌着生怕发出声响，除了喘息与被动的回应之外什么都不敢做。

莲城看洗手台上扔着绪月的包却没看到她人，向里走了两步果不其然有一个隔间关着门。

“老总?”边说边轻轻敲了敲门，闷钝的震动一丝不漏全砸在了早雾背上，她条件反射地想向前躲，用力推着绪月的肩膀却被箍地更紧再次按在了门上。

被挤到微微变形的门板发出几不可查地声响，莲城心里一咯噔，连忙大声说道:“走了怎么不叫我，真是奇怪……”边说边快步向外走，直到离远了才敢松了一口气。

不知道是因为缺氧还是太过激动，良久才被放开的早雾只觉得头晕目眩，波光粼粼的眼睛望着绪月满是哀求，微张着嘴平复着气息。

绪月忍不住又轻啄了一下她的嘴唇，将额头靠在一起，用鼻尖轻轻挠了挠早雾的。

“痒……”早雾轻轻笑着，大着胆子将放在她肩膀上的手臂抱紧，将头埋在她肩窝里，眼泪毫无征兆流了下来，她不确定自己赌的对不对，只知道现在的自己自私地快乐着。

绪月轻抚着她的背，声音里全是志得意满的笑:“看来又要补一次妆了。”

回到工作状态的绪月让早雾也不由自主地敛起了所有小心思，打起十二分精神问:“现在去哪里？”

莲城专注地开着车子一言不发，假装看不见两人相同色号的嘴唇。

绪月一边翻看着大和的资料一边说:“先送你回家，我再去把这事儿还有梅子托我办的事儿一道清了。”

莲城急打方向盘，差点蹭到旁边的车子。早雾脸色微红，见绪月说的坦荡也只能公式化地道谢:“谢谢主编。”

独自坐在这个小房间里却不再孤独，早雾沉溺于自己小小的快乐中，连楼下汽车嘈杂的吵闹声和对面离得过近的霓虹灯光都可爱了起来。

“就这一次吧……”她闭起眼睛想，摒弃道德的谴责与社会伦理的制约，只这一次，她就想要些自私的快乐。

不记得是她多少次翻开手机，终于珍而重之地在这个夜晚第一次发出了给绪月的私人消息。

Good night.

发完以后像丢个烫手山芋似的将手机丢得远远的，又忍不住支起耳朵等着回复，心情随着手机铃声起起落落，甚至觉得好友的问候都多余。

从真飞圣住处出来的时候已近深夜，绪月拿起手机翻着未读的消息，终于，手指在早雾头像上落定，在她察觉之前嘴角就有了笑意。

早雾盯着久未回复的界面，犹豫着要不要删掉这个对话框，假装自己没发送过。伴随着两声震动显示在界面上的回复又吓了她一跳，差点以为是自己眼花。

Love night.

时间正好跳到了零点，看着日历提示终于心满意足地倒头睡觉。夏至已至，从此想你的夜日渐绵长。


End file.
